


Happy Birthday Stiles

by Emgirl16



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: But Stiles Likes It, M/M, Mentions Papa Stilinski, Slight underage, but not really, peter being pervy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emgirl16/pseuds/Emgirl16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is alone for his 18th birthday. His Dad had a conference, the pack is gone for their separate summer vacations. But that's okay, they'll throw a party when they get back. </p>
<p>Stiles has decided he has more than earned his "me-time". His plans are interrupted by a certain creeper just after he gets out of the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my cliche fic of Peter walking in on Stiles after a shower. I wrote it for a Steter Christmas gift exchange on Tumblr and decided to post it here. This is has been self edited. Feel free to tell me any mistakes I missed.

When Stiles's dad told him he would be gone for a few days on his eighteenth birthday, Stiles thought nothing of it. It wasn't like he was going to be throwing a house party or something. Everyone else in the pack were gone for the summer and they had decided to throw a party when they got back.

So Stiles waved goodbye to his father and resigned himself to a few days of TV and Youtube videos. Maybe he'd even scrolled though Tumblr.

His plans of procrastination galore were ruined when he walked out from his shower to find the Zombie Wolf himself standing there.

"Peter?!" He squealed, in a manly way of course. He looked down and sighed in relief that he had managed to keep his towel on. The last thing he needed was for Peter to get a look at his junk.

"Stiles." Peter practically purred in response.Stiles did not want to think about how Peter looked his naked upper body over. 

Peter had been creeping on Stiles since the night he offered him the bite. Subtle glances and borderline inappropriate touches followed whenever they were in the same space. 

Stiles had complained to Scott about it, but Scott thought he was just overthinking things. 

Even Isaac had asked him what was up with him and Peter. 

Isaac. Mister-Wear-Scarves-In-90-Degree-Weather.

Stiles was frozen in fear when Peter strolled toward him. 

He tensed as Peter leaned in and whispered, "You shouldn't tempt a predator." 

Stiles couldn't hold back the sarcasm as he replied, "You shouldn't break into people's houses." 

Peter smirked. It made Stiles stomach flutter. Stupid stomach fluttering at sociopathic werewolves that wear stupid v-necks.

"It would be bad taste for me not to get you something for your birthday. Eighteen is it?" He responded. His eyes held dark promises and a feeling of dread and something Stiles refused to acknowledge went through Stiles's body.

Before he could voice any protest, Peter leaned in and kissed him. Stiles was so shocked he didn't think to put up a fight.

After a moment of confusion, Stiles closed his eyes and moaned. (In his defense, Peter was really good at kissing.) Peter growled and pinned Stiles to his bedroom door with his body. 

Then suddenly Peter's body heat and weight disappeared. Stiles opened his eyes, a bit dazed, to see he was gone.

On his desk was a birthday card. Stiles picked it up an opened it to see Peter's handwriting.

"Happy Birthday Stiles. See you soon to continue our wonderful encounter. Love, Peter."

Stiles let out a shaky laugh and plopped down onto his bed.

"I'm in so much trouble." He said to himself.

He tried to pretend he wasn't looking forward to it.


End file.
